My Rockstar Boyfriend
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: Naruto leader of a famous band called 'the Kyuubi' has problems, so Jiraiya puts him into public school where he meets Sasuke. Could love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** My Rock star Boyfriend

**Rating:** T

**Warnings**

**Summary:** Naruto leader of a famous band called 'the Kyuubi' has problems, so Jiraiya puts him into public school where he meets Sasuke. Could love bloom?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sasuke or Naruto in this story. This right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Because they would not sell the rights to me.

**Beta:**Shadow Shadowsong

(Chapter 1: New to School)

Naruto Uzumaki was not happy about his situation,Why? Because he was currently sitting in an annoyingly pale gray room. It was square and only had a few windows. Yep you got it he was in a principals office. He scowled muttering dark things, when Jiraiya smacked him on the head.

"We're doing this for your own good" Jiraiya told him.

"If you cared about my well being you'd continue home schooling me" Naruto yelled rather loudly.

"Must you yell?" the principle said walking in.

"Whatever old hag" Naruto stated. A vein appeared on The principal's forehead but she ignored it. Naruto snickered.

"I'm so sorry I'm late,my name is Tsunade and your new school guide will be here in THREE-TWO-ONE-" she said as a sound of pounding feet, before a boy ran into the room slamming the door behind him. Right in the face of the people who had been chasing him. From the way they were breathing, and what I had seen, I could only conclude that there was one thing on the other side of that door and the thought filled me with dread, Fan Girls. I watched as the boy stood up and straitened out his clothing, before he looked at me. Causing my eyes to go wide.

"Your Naruto Uzumaki from 'The Kyuubi'" he said before he looked at Tsunade, "Hey old hag why is he here?" he asked." I watched as she grabbed the book that was next to her and threw it at the boy. There was a rather large vein pounding on her forehead, as she leveled a glare as he easily dogged the book she had thrown.

" He is our newest student, and you Sasuke will show him around."

"He WHAT?" Naruto yelled jumping up and glaring at his guardian and the school principle.

"I WHAT!" Sasuke screamed doing a happy dance in his head, but of course his Uchiha pride showed distaste on his face.

"God it's bad enough that I have one riot but now I have TWO! she groaned and shook her head. "now get outta here NOW! Here is your class schedule-shoo shoo!" and she threw them out of her office.

"Thank you, for this, Tsunade" Jiraiya said.

"Don't worry about it, I want to help him with his problems too," she stated.

"I know, bye Tsunade, I have somewhere else to be".

"Bye Jiraiya" she said as he closed the door.

She sighed those two were going to be a handful she _KNEW_ it.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"So what are your classes"? Sasuke asked looking at Naruto's schedule.

"You have all classes with me and your locker is next to mine"

"Hn" was the response given to him.

"OH MY GOD! Naruto really is here!" a girl squealed.

Naruto froze in his tracks, and turned around to see a hoard of fan-girls running up to him screaming.

"Naruto-kun! I LOVE YOU!"

"Naruto-kun Marry me!"

"SHIT! RUN!" he said grabbing Sasuke by the hand and pulling him along running away from screaming fan-girls. Sasuke finally got enough composure to run with him. "First period, History, lets go!"

They ran through the halls trying to avoid all the fan-girls. They really did try but they must have been getting smarter because they sent some ahead to cut us off. We were trapped and they started closing in causing us to be pressed up against a wall with fan-girls making a half circle around us. We were trapped, with pieces of paper being pushed at us like they were a life line. Naruto started trying to sign them as fast as he could so we could get out, but one girl demanded a piece of his hair and just before we were mobbed farther. Kakashi Appeared,

"What do you think that you are doing?" he asked. -"WHAT are you doing to them!" The girls froze.

"N-nothing Kakashi-sensei" they all said in unison.

"Oh come now...you were just about to rape the poor boys" He told the hoard of raving fan-girls, They had turned and had opened a little hole in their circle, which we used to get away, to the safety of outr history class. I new we clearly looked traumatized, but by then i did not care.

When they got into their class room, they locked the door then slid a bookshelf in front of it. Completely barricading the door. Only to find a bigger and defiantly more scary problem lay ahead.

"...SHIT...!" They said in unison.

**A/N:** Ahahaha a cliff hanger what will happen to Naruto and Sasuke? Well read to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** My Rock star Boyfriend

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Naruto leader of a famous band called 'the Kyuubi' has problems, so Jiraiya puts him into public school where he meets Sasuke. Could love bloom?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sasuke or Naruto in this story. This right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Because they would not sell the rights to me.

**Beta:**Shadow Shadowsong

**Chapter 2** Rave

What the two poor boys found in the history room was... traumatizing. The whole class was cowering in the far corner a wild fearful look in their eyes. Sasuke recognized the pink haired slut who was currently checking the teacher in what she would call "cavities". Naruto only knew one thing he didn't trust this person, if she held enough power over them and could make Sasuke stop then there was a problem.

Naruto gaped at her, while Sasuke just sighed and shook his head.

"Hey slut, would you mind? Because _some_ of us, would actually _like_ to have a teacher who _isnt_ already or on the verge of being your fuck toy" sasuke said running his hands through his dark hair.

The girl turned and stared at Sasuke for a moment before " I told you to call me Sakura, Sasuke-kun!" she practiclly screamed at him and the other students visibly flinched.

"No. _Not_ when _your_ the leader of _that_ little fan-girl club" Sasuke ground out. The pinkette stared at Sasuke, and pouted, before looking over to Naruto and squealing.

"Kyyyya! Naruto-kun marry me!" she screamed charging herself at him.

The blond took action. When she was a few feet from him, he braced himself waiting, when she was close enough he brought his foot up using the force behind the kick and her speed to deliver a powerful kick in her stomach.

"Watch it, I'm a black belt" Naruto hissed as Sakura doubled over. The class 'ooooooo'd' and 'ahhhhh'd'. This was something to expect from a famous person.

Sakura sprung back up with hearts in her eyes as she looked at Naruto. '_Good God. Did she eat a bouncy ball for breakfast or something?' _Naruto thought as that weird girl bagan circling around him, eyeing him like he was a peice of meat. Before Sakura could pounce the teacher decided to intervene and told the class to get into their seats. He then told Naruto to come up and say something about himself. "What are we in, kindergarden?" He muttered as he walked up to the front of the class room.

"Alright, I gues you know that i'm Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the famous band "The Kyuubi". I was forced here by my guardian about some bullshit I wont talk about, and you now know that I have a black belt in karate and judo, and if you so much as _try_ to get a lock of my hair,I will fuck _you_ up" He said glaring at evrybody but Sasuke. They all gulped.

When Naruto was done he walked over to the seat he had next to Sasuke, and banging his head on his table he tried to go to sleep. Pretty soon, someone was shaking him, as if to wake him up from this peacefull slumber. Naruto ripped his eyes open and sat up looking around.

"About time you woke up, class is over,and since you missed half the day already, its lunch time" Sasuke muttered walking to the door. Naruto sat up and stretched, the walked over to where Sasuke was.

"Lead the way, _slave_" Naruto taunted, and Sasuke just growled, but lead on to the caffeteria.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down at a table of people he did not know. Naruto didn't care, he was to busy staring at the food.

"People actually _eat_ this stuff?" he asked in disgust. Sasuke scoffed.

"No, but it's usually good to sling-shot" and with that he shot what the school called "mashed potaoes" into a blonde girl's face.

"Sasuke!" she spluttered, while the brunette proceeded to laugh. After the food fling, the girl introduced herself as Ino, and Naruto just had to ask.

"You don't care that I'm famous or anything like that?" he asked. Ino shook her head.

"No I mean its cool your famous and all, but it just really doesnt matter to me" she said, and to her surprise, Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, that's good to hear, because somebody usually wants something from me, drugs, money, fame, sex" he noted, and Ino nodded.

"Hey I just want to be friends okay?" she said grinning. And they both laughed. Everyone else introduced themselves to be Lee in green spandex, lazy Shikamaru, and bug boy Shino.

To Naruto's amazement he seemed to be having a good time, and it stayed that way until the end of school.

Naruto waited for Sasuke by the gate when school was out, and when the brunette appeared he grabbed him. "Hey my brother called, he's coming to pick me up and then were going to a rave. And _your_ comming with us" Naruto said. Sasuke vivbly gulped. He'd heard of raves, they were big wild parties with drinking and drugs. He really hoped Naruto was joking.

_Boy_ was he wrong. After introducing Sasuke to his big brother Deidara, they all went shopping. Naruto paid for Sasuke. It turned out while shopping, Sasuke learned Deidara was not related to Naruto in any way whatsoever. Deidara turned out to be a very good friend, and eventually a brother like figure to the blonde rockstar. He even becme the drummer for The Kyuubi all for Naruto.

Sasuke did not sense such a deep relationship with Naruto and Deidara, but it was deffinetly there. When the three boys were done shopping they quickly went over to Naruto, Deidara's, and their guardian's house. Correct that, _Mansion. _They quickly changed, even though there was still two and a half hours till the rave.

Sasuke was dressed in tight black leather pants, black converse, a black mesh top, and had a studded belt, as long with two way larger than needed be studded bracelets, which hung very low on the Uchiha's wrists. Deidara was wearing tight dark blue skinny jeans which showed of his stuff quite nicely, red converse, and a deep dark red shirt which in Sasuke's eyes resembled blood. Naruto on the other hand wore, tight leather pants much to Sasuke's own, a way to happy bright orange tank-top, and orange converse which reached to his mid thigh (I don't care if they don't have this in real life its my story so don't come to me bickering, you can do that on your own time away from me) as long with a skull studded belt, and had bracelets covering his arms. All in all he looked like a hyperactive rainbow.

"Wow Sasuke, you pulled together nicely" Naruto commented looking Sasuke up and down.

"You don't look to bad yourself" the Uchiha murmured.

"There is still something missing. Hey Sasuke, how does your hair get when it's all wet?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Umm...well it get's all puffy and fluffy, and then I cant do anything with it after it dries like that, so I have to tame it while its still wet" Sasuke said feeling a little nervous.

"Come with me" Naruto said walking into the bathroom. Sasuke gulped but obeyed. When Sasuke got in the bathroom, Naruto had the sink filled with water and had some soap in his hand. "Come on Sasuke...were going to make you look sexy" Naruto murmured. Sasuke looked at the water, and slowly came forward in front of the blonde.

Behind closed doors, Deidara was listening. The long haired blonde then heard a shriek and a splash. Then he also heard, "Dammit, Sasuke! What are you a cat?" He yelled angrily as he dunked Sasuke's head in the water getting his head all wet.

After that seemed to happen Sasuke bolted out the door his dark hair soaking wet, with Naruto walking out, frankly pissed off that Sasuke had to have a fit. Sasuke shook his head hard, water flying everywhere. Soon after it all when into his duck's ass position, but slightly softer looking. To be honest it looked like feathers, giving Sasuke a more feminine look.

"_God_ Sasuke, you act just like a freaking cat" Naruto said sounding frusterated.

"Meow" Sasuke said sarcastically, going back into the bathroom to brush his hair.

Deidara just giggled and then said, "This is _so_ better than cable", and Naruto gave him the death glare.

When Sasuke came out his hair dry and still femminen looking, he gasped. "Shit! I forgot to call my brother...ooooh I am _so_ dead! Where is the phone?" he yelled, while Naruto handed him his cell-phone.

*on the phone with Itachi*

"_Hello?" _came a voice.

_"Ummmm...Itachi?" _Sasuke asked sounding a little scared.

_"No its the candyman...who do you think it is Sasuke?" _the voice said sounding peeved on the other line.

_"Um well, i'm going to a party with a friend I met at school, is that okay?" _the younger of them asked sounding hopefull.

_"Who is this so called 'friend'?" _Itachi asked.

_"Its Naruto Uzumaki and his brother Deidara Uzumaki" _Sasuke said. Just then a high pitched squeal came from the phone. And suddenly.

_"I WANNA GO I WANNA GO I WANNA GO I WANNA GO I WANNA GO I WANNA GO!" _Itachi shouted, and even the Uzumaki brothers could hear him.

_"Damnit Itachi! And people call me the immature one!" _Sasuke snapped at his older brother.

The line went silent for a moment untill_ "I still wanna go" _Itachi mummbled.

"Hey if you can hear me Itachi, we'll come pick you up, just be ready in like twenty minutes" Deidara said. There was another high pitched squeal and then the phone went dead. Sasuke just stared at the older of the three, which happened to be Deidara, as he passed the phone back to Naruto, who in turn, pocketed it.

"What? I want to meet your older brother. Especially if he looks just like you" Deidara added.

"Whatever, let's go now or Tachi's gonna scream at me again" and they all laughed except for the younger Uchiha, who just walked away, mumbling about idiots.

When they reached the Uchiha estate, the Uzumaki's found that Sasuke was just as rich as they were, if not richer. Before he even had time to open the door Itachi was out and bouncing up and down. "Where is he? Where is he?" The older brunette asked excitedly dressed in black skinny jeans, and a very tight black shirt. Sasuke pointed a finger at Deidara and and the older male literally launched himself at the blonde.

Kyaaaa! It's Deidara!" He screamed, his face just slightly dusted pink.

"Well aren't you a cutie" the blonde mumbled, while Itachi turned pink, as the drummer dragged him to the car, while the two younger brothers just slowly walked behind then.

It took them not even ten minutes to tell were the rave was going to be, (hence all the flashing lights, ear pounding music, and the face that it was in an abandoned warehouse). They all stepped out of the car and walked in, Sasuke just stared in awe at the sight he saw before him. Lights flashed evrywhere, and people were evrywhere dancing and grinding up on eachother.

Itachi and Deidara walked off to the bar, while Naruto proceeded to drag Sasuke to the dance floor. Soon both were grinding up on eachother as if they had been doing this for years. Bystanders watched jealously at the two handsome men dancing. Many had tried and failed to get the two to sepparate, but they finnaly suceeded and danced a couple time with each boy. Even though the two men were not dancing with eachother, they still watched one another, jealouse, as they danced with continuous people, not taking their mind off of the other.

Others had tried to take them home and continue what they had thought was "true love" but they turned each one down lightly as too not hurt their feelings. Naruto and Sasuke finnaly reunited on the dance floor with the other and danced untill they thought their feet would fall off.

The four partied for hours, Itachi and Deidara were now drunk, and in a lip lock while little innocent Sasuke was introduced to what people liked to call 'cancer sticks'. Sasuke and Naruto puffed on cigarettes (Sasuke more choked), still tired from dancing as their brothers just shoved their tongues down each others throats. The younger brothers soon decided it was time to leave and dragged, their older brothers back to the Uchiha mansion still drunk and still puffing and choking on cigarettes, where they all fell asleep that night. Sasuke with Naruto, and Itachi with Deidara.

The next morning Sasuke's alarm went off waking both parties of sleeping teenagers giving them the sign it was time to wake up and go to school (which off course the clock read 6:30 A.M and both sets of male's had partied untill nearly 1 in the morning). Because they had indeed partied on a school night. Itachi and Deidara yelled from the other side of the room to "Turn that mother fucking alarm off before it gets shoved up your ass!". Naruto just burried his head in Sasuke's pillows. Giving a growl, Sasuke threw his alarm clock at the wall smashing it into pieces. Sasuke gave a sigh, as did the rest of the group, as they all fell back into a peaceful slumber filled with the memories of what had happened last night.

To be continued

* A little bonus for my readers who just keep reading :D*

Hours later (more so like 7 hours later) the gang woke up, to find they had skipped school, (not like they cared) had raging headaches, and were still tired. After pretty much scarfing down as much food in the house as they possibly could, all four of them decided to sit on the couch and watch some T.V. to get their mind off of things.

That did not help, because right after the T.V. was on, Itachi decided to confront both younger brothers about their seemingly jealouse dancing with the other men and women. Of course both boys flushed red, and dramaticly denied it. Then Naruto and Sasuke got into how their older brothers were practically searching for something in eachothers mouths, which both older males quickly denied, and was soon followed by laughter, shouts, and seemingly endless laughter from all of them.

This concludes what happened "after" the rave the next day, at the Uchiha mansion.

Man I almost lost track of were I was going with this. :D but it's good now. Alright I have 2 things to say to you:

1: I am open to any ideas for chapter 3, so please just give me a shout out and I don't care if its a stupid idea, I'll figure something out to use the stupid idea to all of our advantage.

2: I have a poll going on my profile, so I would like all of you to review my story and vote for the story you would like me to finish first.

Love you all and I hope you stick with me until this story is finished.  
Love,  
ShadowLilac


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Principles Office

**Rating:**T

**Summary:**Naruto leader of a famous band called 'the Kyuubi' has problems, so Jiraiya puts him into public school where he meets Sasuke. Could love bloom?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sasuke or Naruto in this story. This right belongs to the Author, Because they would not sell the rights to me.

**Beta: **Shadow Shadowsong

_

**The Principles Office**

The day after all four of the boys decided to go to the rave and skip school, Sasuke and Naruto returned, hoping they wouldn't get in trouble. Of course, fate decided it had other plans.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the principle's office immediately" came a voice from the intercom. Both boys got up from their seats sighing, seeing as they were in all of the same classes together.

"Oh were in for it now" Sasuke said as he and the blonde walked to the principle's office. Naruto looked pretty scared. "What do I do, I've never done this before!" He practically wailed.

"Just let her yell at you, say it will never happen again, and you should be fine, I mean I do it all the time" Sasuke said to the terrified blonde. At that Naruto seemed to calm down, if at least a little.

"So translation, you've been in this predicament before" Naruto said facing the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded.

"Here we are" Sasuke said as they both halted at the intimidating sign that read in big bold letters '**Principles Office**' . Both visibly gulped. They walked in and sat down waiting for the secretary to tell them to go in. Many minutes later, they were showed into the principle office. "Sasuke and Naruto, as you both know we found out that you skipped school yesterday, why is that?" Tsunade said looking very pissed. "W-well we kinda-"Sasuke started but got cut off. "We went to a Rave, got drunk, and skipped school cuz we had a bitch of a hangover" Naruto said while Sasuke glared and Tsunade gaped at the both of them.

"Well Sasuke I'm sorry to say this, _again_, but I will have to call your brother, seeing as how you live with him, and not your parents" She said.

"He went with us" Naruto said quietly, but Tsunade heard it, and nearly fell off her chair.

When she calmed down enough Tsunade managed to say, "Sasuke I am deeply disappointed in you, I would imagine Naruto and his brother to do something like this but not you or your collage A student brother" Tsunade said shaking her head in disappointment.

Sasuke looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry Principle Tsunade, it wont happen again" the brunette vowed.

"It better not" she said fixing him with her best glare. It didn't faze him but he nodded. "You may go Sasuke, but you" Tsunade said fixing Naruto with a glare and he visibly gulped, "Will stay behind, I will be talking to you about this" Tsunade paused and when Sasuke left, she continued. "And Naruto you know this is for your own good, Jiraiya is my friend and I want you to get through this". Naruto glared at her.

When Naruto was sure Sasuke was completely gone he blew up. "That's it Tsunade, stay away from me, I will do what I damn well please when I damn well want to! I want you to stay out of my life, I am running it perfectly without your help, and I'll manage just fine from now on just as I have since the incident" Naruto said getting very quiet.

"Naruto-" She began but was cut off.

"No _Naruto_" the blonde said sarcastically. And with that Naruto left giving Tsunade any chance to speak again. When Naruto was gone, Tsunade let a very visible tear run down her cheek. "Naruto, hopefully Sasuke can do something to change you, seeing as how I cannot"

Naruto walked-well more like stomped- his way home, clearly pissed and hurt. '_Damn you stupid hormones!' _Naruto cursed inside his head. Naruto slammed the front door, stomping all the way to his room, and pulling out his guitar, the blonde strummed it for a couple seconds, his foul mood disappearing.

Naruto sighed, and thought back to when he was with Sasuke for his first couple days of school and at the rave. He had never felt so...Naruto paused in his train of thought thinking for the word. So...mad? No that wasn't it. Happy? Yes, but most of all so...so protected. He felt calm around Sasuke now that he thought of it, and he flushed a little.

Right when Naruto was about to put his guitar away, it hit him. Like literally _Hit _him. Naruto scrambled to find a pen and pencil, before his latest masterpiece left him.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto had clearly skipped school, since he had not seen him since Tsunade. Sasuke visibly shuddered and the teacher asked if he was well. Sasuke told him he was perfectly fine. Well he would have to get Naruto his homework then. Sasuke settled in for another long and boring day filled with learning stuff he already knew.

(I was sooo tempted to end it here, but since I have left you guys hanging from a cliff for far too long, I decided to be nice, just this once, and give you guys more. So eat it up!)

The bell finally rang, Sasuke rushed to get Naruto his homework, so he would at least have a parshal good grade. When Sasuke walked in he was instantly met with the sound of guitar and singing. Sasuke flushed, as he knew who's voice was, and he quickly put the homework where Naruto would see it, and fled the mansion.

*A couple hours later*

Naruto walked down the stairs feeling proud of himself when he noticed the stack of homework on one of the tables, and he mentally-no outwardly-groaned. Naruto walked over to the homework cautiously, thinking it would leap up and bite him in the ass (now that would be a sight, instead of "my dog ate my homework", its my homework ate me!) until Naruto saw a little piece of scrap paper on top of it.

To Naruto,

Here is all of your homework plus the notes I took in class. You may borrow them, DONT LOOSE THEM!

-Sasuke

Naruto sweat-dropped. Even Sasuke's notes sounded threatening. Naruto sighed, and heaving his homework up, he went back to his room for a long night of homework, not seeing his brother standing a little ways away smiling to himself, full well knowing what would play out.

**-end chapter-**

Well how did ya like it guys? Remember I am always open to idea's even if they are a little immature. And to all you Sakura haters, I give you the choice of what I should do with her.


End file.
